


Hysteria

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Penumbra Smut [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, PWP, Phone Sex, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: Juno reads Peter a bedtime story. It's difficult.





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very tired but never too tired for jupeter smut I guess???

“Is it in?”

“Y-yeah.” Juno shifted on the bed and closed his eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

A considering hum comes over the comm line. Peter’s in Olympus Mons doing… something that he hadn’t told Juno very much about, but that’s not really very far in the grand scheme of things and makes it possible for them to play games that would be inhibited by interplanetary distances. This particular one involves the remote control vibrator that Juno has just pressed up into his own ass, snug against his prostate. Peter, halfway across the planet, has the remote.

“Why don’t you grab my book off of the bedside table, Juno?”

Juno opens his eyes and frowns. “What?”

“There’s a book on the bedside table. I want you to get it and then come sit against the pillows, however’s comfortable.” Peter’s voice is calm and confident. He’s clearly got a plan, though Juno can’t quite parse it right now.

“O… kay,” Juno says, and obeys, despite his confusion. Sure enough, there’s a book sitting on the bedside table, a paperback with a misty white cover with letters in bronze text. He settles back against the pillows once he has it in hand, shifting a few times to find a place that’s comfortable. Every small movement shifts the toy inside him slightly, and the feeling wrings out a soft, breathy noise that makes Peter chuckle.

“Alright there, darling?” Peter asks, once the sound of fabric shifting has ceased.

“Yeah,” Juno says. “I have the book.”

“Excellent. There’s a bookmark in there—open it up and start reading.”

Juno opens the book and, sure enough, it falls open easily to the place where a bookmark has been slid between the pages. “The Case of Death and Honey,” he begins. “It was a mystery—”

Inside him, the small vibrator buzzes to life, and he stops with a shiver. The moment his voice falls silent, the toy goes still again, and with dawning comprehension he says, “Peter…”

“Keep reading, Juno,” Peter says, his voice intent. “It’s late where I am. Tell me a bedtime story.”

Juno groans quietly and then turns his attention back to the book. He understands the game now. He’ll read, and so long as he keeps reading, the vibrator stays on. If he stops, so does it—and it’s going to be harder and harder to keep his voice from failing as he gets closer to the edge.

Fortunately, it’s not an unengaging story, if one he’s unfamiliar with. He does his best to read steadily and not stumble over the words as the vibrator begins to buzz again, stimulating his prostate. It’s so _much_ , and he can’t stop himself from shifting his hips slightly where he sits from time to time, not sure if he’s trying to press it closer or get away from the pleasurable torment.

After a few minutes, the vibration increases in intensity, as Juno is saying “—a barbarian who is—fuck, _Peter_ , oh God.” The second he interrupts himself, the vibrator turns off again, and on the other end of the line Peter chuckles.

“You were doing so well, darling,” Peter says, slightly chiding. “How are you feeling?”

“I—shit, please, please I just—”

“No,” Peter interrupts. “Keep reading. You’ll come when I say you can.”

“Okay,” Juno says, his voice halfway a whimper. He shifts again on the bed and wants to reach down to touch his cock, but knows without asking that that won’t be allowed--not yet, anyway. “Where was… okay. ‘There is a barbarian who is…’”

The vibrator picks up immediately as he resumes reading, and he shifts his hips back hard, pressing into it. His fingertips feel numb, his whole body centred on the toy shoved so deep inside him. It’s not that large, but the buzzing sensation is so intense. Juno doesn’t know how he manages to keep reading, but his voice definitely isn’t so steady now, and becomes less and less so as he keeps going and the feeling ramps up. It feels like no time at all before his words are broken by moans, but Peter doesn’t let up, not until Juno stops reading again in the middle of a sentence to beg, “Please, Peter _please_ , let me touch my cock, I want, I—”

The vibrator has stopped again, but Juno can’t stop his hips from twitching, and he’s so close to the end that even the vibration going away isn’t enough to back him off of the edge. A single touch to his cock and he knows he’d go off, and he wants it _so_ badly. Every part of him feels oversensitized, primed.

But on the phone, Peter’s smooth voice is saying, “Not just yet, darling. You’re doing such a good job reading to me, I love hearing you. Just a little more, and you’ll be done, and then you can make yourself come for me.” He still sounds so calm and collected, though when he pauses Juno can hear his breathing, heavy enough that he’s sure that Peter has been touching himself. He tries to imagine it, and the thought of Peter lying on a bed with his own fingers in his hole or a hand on his cock almost breaks Juno right in two. He _wants_. 

“Okay,” he says, half-sobs. “Okay, Peter. Just—soon, please, God, I can’t.”

“You can,” Peter murmurs, assured, steady. “You’re doing wonderfully, Juno. Just a little more.”

Juno takes a shuddering breath and forces himself to stillness, and then picks up the book again and finds his place on the page. “Okay,” he says again, feeling only marginally more steady. “‘Still, he knew what I was like when…’”

He keeps going even when he hears Peter’s breath pick up on the other side the line. He knows for sure now that Peter is touching himself; he knows intimately the way Peter’s breathing changes, grows short and sharp as he gets close to climax. It’s so hard to keep going, to keep his mind on the words on the page. But he forces himself to, because it’s what Peter wants, and it feels so good even if he also feels a little like he’s dying. Juno settles into a sort of haze, his mind arrowed down to the text in front of him and the feeling of the vibrator inside of him and the sound of his own voice layered over Peter’s breathing over the comms, and he doesn’t have a single other thought. The words he’s saying have become meaningless; there’s nothing but him and Peter and the task he’s been given.

Then Peter interrupts and he says, his voice gone rough, “Touch your cock, Juno. Come with me.”

Juno obeys without thinking about it, without snapping out of his haze. He lets one hand, holding the book, fall to the side, and his other hand he wraps around his cock. A single stroke is enough to tip him over the edge, and he comes, arching up into his own touch. His body clenches hard around the vibrator still working within him and his voice cracks on a hoarse scream. He can hear Peter’s own voice rising in a high moan, trembling and wrecked, and then even his hearing fades in a wash of sensation. The vibrator is _still_ on, and Juno curls up, shaking from the overstimulation as he comes down from the orgasm. He can’t do anything but lie there and gasp, knows that Peter is listening to him, that he’s probably coming down from his own orgasm and Juno will have to _wait_. The toy inside of him will stay there until Peter’s ready to turn it off and tell him to take it out, and though the thought of having that intense feeling linger even a moment more is agonizing, it’s also so overwhelmingly good.

It feels like a small eternity before the vibrator slows and then turns off entirely. Juno turns his face into the pillow and makes a broken noise.

Over the comms, Peter says, “Shh, darling, shh. That was so amazing. You were so very good for me. I love you so, so much.” He carries on like that for a while, until Juno’s brain reboots slightly and he’s able to reply.

“Love you too,” Juno murmurs. “God, Peter.”

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck. Can I—?”

“Yes, of course,” Peter says immediately. “Clean yourself up, love. Will you stay on the line with me?”

“‘Course,” Juno says. He reaches between his own legs and gingerly extracts the vibrator from his body, wraps it in a tissue, and carries it and his comms into the bathroom after a brief false start where his legs nearly refused to hold him when he stood up from the bed. His whole body feels electrified and weak, his joints gone soft and his limbs tender. It’s wonderful; he’s going to sleep like the dead.

As promised, he stays on the comms with Peter as they both clean themselves up and get ready for sleep, and curls into bed with the comms still in his hand. He sets it on the bedside table and curls up under the covers, facing toward the beloved voice.

“Good night, Juno,” Peter says, once they’re both settled. “Thank you for the bedtime story.”

Juno laughs, his voice still a bit hoarse. “Any time. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Then the line goes quiet, and a moment later, Juno is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi all of this smut is just me banking good will before i post my minibang fic and destroy all y'all with sadness, so like, beware


End file.
